Le petit Monde d'Alexi
by elle86
Summary: Alexi Masen est une photographe très prometteuse mais sans vie. Jusqu'au jour où un jeune acteur, Robert Pattinson, entre dans sa vie et chamboule toutes ses idées préconçues sur l'amour et la maladie.


**What's love ? **

Elle était sur son lit, inerte, comme morte, essayant de faire face à ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin de sa vie.

Sur la table de chevet, une seringue, un flacon qui contenait son existence toute entière.

Pourquoi se battre quand on sait qu'on ne pourra pas gagner le combat ?

Alexi Masen avait tout.

Une carrière, des amis et une famille aimante.

Pourquoi pas d'homme ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait mêler personne à son addiction, c'était déjà bien trop contraignant pour elle.

Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour la protéger de se monde et de se corps qui lui faisait mal, mais elle avait décidé d'affronter ça toute seule, pas par force ou par choix mais par devoir.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner dans l'appartement désert.

Marley redressait la tête avant de replonger son nez dans sa gamelle de lait, mais elle restait de marbre, focalisant son regard sur son plafond blanc aseptisé.

« Alexi c'est moi, je m'inquiète, tout le monde est là et tout le monde t'attend. Où es- tu ? »

Elle décollait sa tête puis ses jambes de son lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

La journée allait être longue….

Pourtant elle adorait son boulot.

Etre photographe professionnel, c'était son rêve devenu réalité.

Un rêve qui paressait tellement inaccessible tant il était convoité par d'autre, mais à force de travail, elle avait su marquer la différence.

Alexi se levait et machinalement, ouvrait ses volets.

La lumière du soleil lui brûlait les yeux, qu'elle s'empressait de refermer avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle prit Marley, qui passait par là, dans ses bras et le caressait un long moment.

Les ronronnements du chat la rassuraient et l'apaisaient.

Elle le reposait par terre et entreprit de prendre sa douche.

L'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau … c'était son petit bout de paradis.

Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup des bonheurs, mais celui là, elle y tenait.

- Ou es-t'elle Claire, s'impatientait le producteur.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur … Elle n'est pas très bien en ce moment, s'empressait de rapporter l'assistante.

- Et bien si elle est malade qu'elle le dise bon sang plutôt que de nous faire perdre notre temps.

- Je vais ré-essayer …

Claire s'éloignait du groupe, et rappelait son amie … le répondeur, une fois de plus …

- Alexi où es-tu bordel ? Pestait-elle

- Juste derrière toi !

Claire se retournait et se trouvait nez à nez avec Alexi.

- T'as une sale gueule.

- Et toi un très mauvais language, se moquait- elle.

- On se demande pourquoi … ça fait juste 20 minutes que tout le monde t'attend.

- Et alors ? 20 minutes c'est quoi sur tout une vie ?

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase comme çi la terre entière lui était tombé dessus.

Claire remarqua que son amie n'allait pas bien et s'approcha d'elle avant de caresser son bras, inquiète.

- Alex, ca va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air … perdue.

- Tu ne le serais pas toi ?

- Tu as prit ton shoot ce matin ?

Dans un petit sourire qui en disait long, elle lui répondit:

- non, j'essaye de me sevrer.

Claire voulut répondre mais les clients impatient ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

Alexi sortit son meilleur sourire.

- Je suis Alexi Masen. Pardonnez moi pour le retard mais j'ai eu une urgence.

Un blondinet en retrait derrière le groupe lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave et que certains d'entre eux n'était pas toujours très ponctuels n'on plus.

Le charme Alexi avait opéré.

Il faut dire que c'était une très belle femme.

Une jolie brune aux yeux bleu vert intense, un teint halé, une taille fine mais athlétique et un sourire ravageur laissant apparaître deux jolies fossettes aux coins de ses lèvres.

Alexi était de ces jeunes femmes qui ne passait jamais inaperçu au seins de la gente masculine et qui attisait la jalousie de ses camarades féminines.

Elle était naturellement belle et pleine de fraîcheur.

Et même avec un simple slim et une chemise kaki ouverte sur un débardeur blanc simplissime, elle attirait les regards.

Mais un, se faisant insistant, accapara le sien.

Le jeune homme écarta la foule sur son passage et se planta devant elle, avec un sourire rempli de tendresse.

- Salut Kellan !

- Salut petite sœur.

Pendant que le monde autour d'eux, écarquillait les yeux, Kellan l'enveloppait de ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs, trop heureux de la revoir.

Leurs rires fendaient une atmosphère tendu qui s'apaisait de plus en plus.

Une fois sa sœur redescendu sur la terre ferme, Kellan s'exclama fièrement à ses collègues :

- Les gars, je vous présente ma petite sœur !

Un à un, chaque membre du groupe vint se présenter à elle.

Ainsi elle vit défiler devant elle toute la joyeuse troupe de Twilight.

Tout à coup, il se planta devant elle, lui présentant sa main pour serrer la sienne.

- Je suis Rob.

Il ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, elle ne l'avait pas remarquer jusqu'à cet instant.

Une décharge parcourait leurs mains, et des sourires timides illuminaient leurs visages.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré, mais leurs corps semblaient déjà se connaître.

Il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant sans doute une réponse a cette osmose, mais n'y trouva rien de plus que de la beauté.

Elle était belle, il la trouvait belle.

Il était beau, elle le trouvait beau.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, n'avaient jamais ressentit ça.

Ils étaient seuls au monde, tout du moins jusqu'à ce moment là.

Elle se racla la gorge, voyant que personne n'intervenait

Ils détachèrent leurs regards, presque à contre cœur, se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Alexi retira tout doucement sa main de la sienne et regardait derrière lui.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn la regardait l'air mauvais en jouant avec sa chemise.

Elle porta sa main dans celle de ce « Rob » comme pour marquer son territoire.

- Je suis Kristen Stewart.

- Enchanté.

- Moi pas, j'aurais été enchantée si vous n'aviez pas eu 20 minutes de retard, pesta -t'elle, Notre temps est précieux.

La journée allait vraiment être très longue …..et Alexi allait vraiment detester cette fille.

La journée n'avait pas débuter que déjà des conflits apparaissaient.

Dans les couloirs du studio, deux jeunes hommes avaient une petite explication.

- Tiens la Rob, avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !, s'emportait Kellan

- Tu sais comment elle est, se contenta de rétorquer son ami.

- Justement… comment tu peux supporter cette petite pétasse aussi hautaine que froide ?

- Ne pousses pas trop loin Kellan, rageait Rob.

- Elle ne s'est pas privée avec ma sœur.

- je vais arranger ça.

- Tu as changé, cette vipère t'as changé. Avant… avant tu étais plus humain, plus enjoué mon vieux. Depuis qu'elle est entré dans ta vie, tu es distant, froid et triste.

- Je ne suis pas triste, je ne m'exprime plus autant c'est tout.

- Et bin c'est bien dommage. T'étais un type bien Pattinson, mais aujourd'hui, plus personne ne sait qui tu es.

Kellan s'en alla, le laissant les bras quelques peu ballant dans le couloir.

Certes avec Kristen ce n'était pas tout rose mais de la à dire qu'il était malheureux …

C'est vrai qu'il ne riait plus autant qu'avant et qu'il ne sortait plus avec ses amis aussi souvent qu'il le voulait, mais il était persuadé que Kristen ne voulait que son bien.

Elle était très jalouse peut-être un peu trop mais ce n'est pas un mal pour autant … si ?

Kris était quelqu'un de très froid, glacial par moment.

Ne laissant pas de place à l'émotion.

Sa philosophie ? Dans la vie, pas de chichi on y va franco quitte à égratigner au passage.

Et elle en avait égratigner du monde.

Rob se dirigea nonchalamment vers la loge de sa compagne, bien décidé a mettre certaines choses au clair.

Il frappait à la porte et entendit sa voix l'invitant à entrer…

Elle se dirigeait vers lui, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassait fougueusement.

- J'étais sure que c'était toi, lui dit elle tout sourire.

- J'aimerai que l'on parle un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

- De quoi tu parles.

- tu as encore fait des siennes ce matin Kris….

- Oh elle s'en remettra.

Elle lui fit son plus charmant sourire et commença à s'éloigner, mais c'était sans compter sur son homme qui lui ne comptait absolument pas s'arrêter là.

- Je te parle et toi tu te barres.

Le ton qu'il avait employé avec elle … en deux ans de relation c'était probablement la première fois qu'il haussait la voix, ce qui l'arrêta net.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu me mets dans une situation délicate avec mes amis. Je respecte ta franchise Kristen mais je ne suis pas sur de supporter encore longtemps ton manque de tact.

Elle se retourna sur lui pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'autorises à me parler sur ce ton ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'y autorise ? Tu te fous pas un peu de ma gueule ? Je ne suis pas un pion, je suis ton petit ami. Je t'aime Kris, tu le sais, mais là … tu vas trop loin dans ta connerie.

- Ma connerie ? Non mais je rêve.

Elle qui était si blanche d'habitude, avait viré au rouge sanguin…

- Et si on parlait de ton petit numéro avec l'autre toxico là ?

- Quoi ? De qui tu parles ?

- Melle pétasse Masen ? Petite sœur de Kellan sortit d'on ne sait trop où ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'elle est toxico ?

- Me prends pas pour la reine des connes tu veux ? Le regard vide et rouge, les mains qui tremblent, la bouche seiche … tu veux un dessin ou c'est trop subtil pour toi ? Elle se drogue ta petite photographe.

- De un, ce n'est pas ma petite photographe, je ne la connais même pas. Et de deux, arrêtes de juger sans savoir.

- Mais attend monsieur « je juge un peu vite », tu t'es pas vu dans ton numéro de charme avec elle ? Et vas y que je la regarde droit dans les yeux pendant 3 plombes et vas y que je garde sa main dans la mienne….

- Tu me fatigues…

- Je te fatigue ? Oh pauvre petit bébé.

Le ton cynique et le manque d'ouverture d'esprit de sa petite amie commençait vraiment à faire monter la rage enfouit au fond de lui.

Il se rendit compte que les griefs qu'il avait contre elle, étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'en fait, elle n'était pas pour lui et que Kellan avait raison.

Elle l'avait transformé en quelqu'un que lui-même ne connaissait pas.

C'était une voie sans issue avec elle…

Il prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle le regardait avec son air hautain et victorieux, puis lâcha …

- Je te quitte.

Il avait dit ces trois petits mots avec tellement de détachement, qu'il se surpris lui-même.

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir quelque chose ? Au moins un pincement au cœur ? Est-ce que c'était normal qu'il se sente plus serein et plus … libre ?

Elle le regardait, stoïque, choquée.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, à se fixer comme deux adversaires qui s'apprêtaient à se livrer un combat sans merci, car il était certain qu'elle n'en resterait pas là et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement.

Il avait la tête contre le mur de sa loge.

Les yeux clos, pensant et repensant à son regard… son regard de garce.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon là, elle lui avait fait limite peur.

Il se dirigea vers le studio et croisa Alexi.

Rob ne l'avait pas revu depuis le feux d'artifice, une heure auparavant.

Elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu et le heurta de plein fouet, les faisant tombé l'un sur l'autre.

- Oh mon dieu je suis désolée.

Elle se confondit en excuses tout en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se relevé

Lui, il riait.

- Un peu distraite ?

- Un peu beaucoup, répondit-elle amusée prêt pour la séance ?

- Oh j'en ai vu d'autre….

Il s'arrêta, fixant les mains de la jeune femme qui s'étaient mise à trembler.

Elle les mit furtivement derrière son dos, gênée qu'il ait pu la voir ainsi

Elle écourta la conversation avec un petit …

- Humm … je dois … je dois y aller. Je dois préparer les appareils.

Et s'éclipsa.

Il restait là les bras balant.

Il n'en revenait pas … Kristen avait raison, cette fille était une junkie.

Elle s'engouffrait dans sa loge, voulant mourir.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et glissa contre celle-ci.

Cette journée allait vraiment être la plus merdique de toutes.

Elle souffla un léger …

-Putain de merde.

Avant de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux pour essayer de se calmer.

C'était sans compter sur …

- Alexi, ca va ?

Kellan.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et vit ses mains trembler.

- Non ça va pas.

- T'inquiètes Kel, ça va passer.

Elle lui fit un semblant de sourire.

- C'est juste une petite crise qui va partir aussi vite qu'elle est venu.

- Tu m'avais déjà dit ça la dernière fois et dois-je te rappeler où ça a fini ? Tu as une dose sur toi ?

- Non … Je n'en ai plus.

- Oh Alex … Bon on va envoyer Claire en chercher et en attendant on va repousser la séance.

- Hors de question ! J'ai déjà du retard, alors c'est pas la peine et puis je vais bien.

Elle se releva, reprit le contrôle et lui souri.

- Tu vois ! Je vais bien et tout va bien aller d'ailleurs.

- T'es consciente que là tout de suite je suis pas du tout rassuré et que j'ai surtout l'impression que tu te fou de ma gueule ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Mais j'envoi tout de même Claire te chercher se dont tu as besoin.

- Heyyyy c'est mon assistante pas la tienne !

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui tapa son meilleur sourire de lover et son regard de braise …

- J'ai des arguments chérie !

Il fit son sourire de satisfaction et sortit de la pièce, direction la loge de Claire.

…

- Sourit lui Ash. Oui très bien comme ça.

Prise 1, Le couple Ashley / Jackson.

- Jackson arrête de me peloter !

- Oh t'adores ça.

Ashley explosa de rire et le traita de pervers.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant

Alexi prenait plaisir a tous les photographier.

Rob la regardait de loin. Comment une fille aussi belle pouvait bousiller sa vie en se droguant.

- Alors, tu la trouves à ton gout ? Pourtant t'aimes pas les droguées si je me souviens bien.

- Vas cracher ton venin ailleurs.

Kristen venait de s'installer juste à coté de lui.

- Tu te rends compte que tu pollue mon atmosphère.

- Oh je t'en prie, admets le, elle ne te laisse pas indifférent. T'as toujours craquer sur les brunes.

- D'où la décéption quand j'ai appris que t'étais rousse. Mon monde s'est effondré. Dégages.

- Ouchhh tu me brises le cœur.

- faudrait déjà que tu en ais un pour ça.

- T'as pas mieux que ça ? Je suis déçue.

Tout à coup, le monde paniqua autours d'eux.

Ils se demandèrent tout deux pourquoi les gens s'afféraient aussi vite et surtout pourquoi les gens criaient.

Soudain, c'est Kellan qui hurla.

Rob se leva et courru vers son ami, suivi de prêt par Kristen.

Il découvrit Alexi, à terre, tremblant de la tête aux pieds avec une respiration saccadée qu'elle avait du mal à controler.

Claire, qui venait d'arriver, se précipita vers son ami.

- T'inquiètes pas ma puce, ça va aller.

La jeune assistante sortit un sérum de son sac ainsi qu'une seringue sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

Kristen affichait un sourire satisfait et Kellan était mort de peur pour sa sœur.

Claire enfonça la seringue dans le serum et en sortit 10 ml.

Elle tapota un léger coup sur la seringue et leva la chemise d'Alexi encore tremblante.

Rob y vit un nombre incroyable de cicatrice dues à des piqures récentes.

Quand la seringue vint se planter dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme, il fallut attendre 1 ou 2 minutes avant que celle-ci ne retrouve son calme et respire à nouveau normalement.

Kristen pleine de contentement se tourna vers Rob et lança à haute voix…

- Je te l'avais dit que c'était une Junkie.

Kellan se leva et la regarda à son tour, les yeux plein de larmes, rouge de rage.

- Tu crois tout savoir espèce de garce ? Hein ? Tu crois que tu peux juger impunément ? Tu penses que tu es au dessus de tout ? Mais tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'une petite pétasse seule au monde et le jour où Twilight s'arrêtera, plus personne ne se souviendra de toi.

Elle fut vexée et lui rétorqua…

- On ne se souviendra peut-être pas de moi Kellan, mais on se souviendra que ta précieuse petite Alexi est une camée.

Claire se leva et la gifla.

- Tu te crois supérieure mais tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Pour une fille qui a jouer dans un film traitant de ça tu aurais du percevoir les signes. Comme quoi la célébrité ne te rends pas plus intelligente. Cette fille, qui est aussi ma meilleure amie n'est pas une camée. Elle est diabétique.

- Ca suffit …

Alexi essayait de se lever, aidé par Ashley.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on se batte ici. Je vais mieux, alors maintenant on reprend. Et je ne veux aucun commentaire.

Elle regardait une dernière fois Kristen, qui baissa les yeux, reprit son appareil …

- Rob, Kristen c'est à vous. En piste.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait, mais personne ne disait rien.

La journée studio se fini sur une note lourde.

Elle était accoudé au bar, près du studio.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement soulé …. James, le patron et accessoirement confident, se pencha vers elle …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma belle ?

- T'as déjà eu une envie viscérale de te pendre ?

- Non lol pourquoi, toi oui ?

- T'as même pas idée….

- Tu veux un demi ?

- Ouaiiiiii ! Fit-elle d'un ton soulagée

Il lui tendit un énorme pot de glace avec une cuillère.

- C'est pour moi. Je te laisse !

Il s'éloignait pendant qu'elle s'empiffrait….

- Et un kilo par cuillère, un.

Elle se retourna pour confronter l'ennemi qui venait de tuer son moment privilégier avec Ben&Jerry's …

- Tu sais que je pourrai te tuer rien que pour m'avoir interrompu dans ma dégustation Kellan ?

- Soit pas hargneuse vilaine. Je t'ai ramené de la compagnie.

Il se poussa de son champ de vision et elle vit la joyeuse bande de Twilight au (presque) grand complet. Et surtout, il était là …

- Salut.

Ils lui répondirent par un salut collectif.

- Tu te joins à nous ?

- Je sais pas, elle sourit, Ouai allez !

2h et quelques bières plus tard…

Tous le monde était raide ou presque.

Ils étaient tous mort de rire, s'amusant comme une bande de gamin de 15 ans.

- Alors c'est quoi votre histoire ? Fit-il en direction de Kellan et Alexi.

- Notre histoire ? Répondit le pauvre Kellan qui était totalement stone.

- Bin ouai, je savais pas que t'avais une sœur et pardonnez moi mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout lol sans compter que vous n'avez pas le même nom …

- ohhhhhhhhhh …. J'ai toujours pas compris la question, fit Kellan en posant aléatoirement sa bière sur la table et en regardant sa sœur avec ses yeux vitreux.

- T'inquiètes t'es bourré c'est normal qu'aucunes informations n'arrivent à ton cerveaux, elles y arrivent déjà pas quand t'es sobre …

Elle se mit à rire toute seule de sa conneries

Puis elle regarda Rob et se mit à lui expliquer.

- en fait, notre père est un chaud lapin. Il est marié avec la mère de Kellan mais s'est tapé sa secrétaire, ma mère quoi lol et quand ma mère est tombé enceinte bah …

- il l'a quitté, lui répondit Rob sur de lui.

- En fait …

- En fait, la coupa Kellan, mon père est un enfoiré et il a quitté Mary, la mère d'Alexi alors qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux en prétextant que ce n'était pas ses enfants et même après un test de paternité il n'a pas voulut les reconnaitre. Un vrai connard.

- Mais alors comment vous vous êtes connu ? Demanda Taylor.

- Parce que ma mère est morte en accouchant, elle a fait une hémorragie, fit alexi tristement.

- Et donc, poursuivit Kellan, ma mère les a prit sous son aile malgré la haine qu'elle avait pour mon père et elle les a élever comme ses enfants.

- Donc t'as un frère jumeau ? coupa Nikki

- Oui David. Il est militaire, il est partit en Irak l'an dernier et devrait bientôt rentrer.

- Et …il est mignon ? Hésitait elle

- Trop trop beau, fit Ashley, le beau brun aux yeux bleu lagon, un sourire ravageur et un corps yumy yumy lol

- ca va aller ash ? Plaisanta Alexi

- j'ai des bouffées de chaleur rien qu'en y pensant lol

- cherches pas c'est pas mon frère c'est la bière lol t'es raide chérie !

- Naaaaaa c'est pas la bière …

- Ouai ok je pense qu'il faudrait aller la couché celle-là, plaisanta Kellan.

- Et ton diabète ?

La question jeta un léger froid, et tout le monde tourna la tête vers Rob, qui lui, ne comprenait pas où était le problème…

- Bah quoi ? C'est juste une question …

- T'as un tact mec, sérieux ça fait peur, le taclait Taylor tendit qu'Alexi lui souriait timidement.

- En fait, ce n'est pas un sujet tabou pour moi, c'est une maladie encrée dans ma vie et dont je mourrai probablement un jour.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement puis reprit son sérieux…

- En fait, quand j'avais 5 ans, je suis tombée gravement malade. J'ai eu une leucémie particulièrement virulente, les médecins m'ont bourré de médicaments et j'ai eu les traitement les plus agressifs. Le problème est que les médicaments ont déclenché un diabète de type 1 chez moi.

- Un diabète de type 1 ?

Rob était particulièrement attentif aux explications de la jeune femme.

- Et bien je dois sans cesse tester mon niveau de sucre, je fatigue plus vite, je peux faire d'énormes crises d'hypoglycémie, comme tout à l'heure. Dans ses cas là, il me faut une injection de glucose liquide, ce que m'a administré Claire tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'as pas eu de chance …

- Si, parce que maintenant je sais que la vie est importante, même si parfois, la maladie est trop contraignante, et que j'ai envie de lâcher prise.

Tout le monde la regardait et personne ne pipa mot.

- Ca va dites quelque chose … Je me sens seule, s'amusa-t-elle.

Kellan se leva, vida son verre cul sec et proposa à tout le monde une petite virée

- Allons danser les gens. Tapons nous la meilleure soirée de vice de toute notre vie..

- Euh…

- Non Alex, tu viens et je ne veux même pas une excuse bidon. Demain, personne ne travaille, allons faire la fête et fumer notre jeunesse par les deux bouts… enfin façon de parler… bien que j'aimerai bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de mon bout, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit-il en regardant et secouant la partie inférieur de son corps.

- C'est pour ça qu'entre toi et moi ca ne pouvait pas marcher… T'es un putain de pervers Lutz.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Claire, choqués par sa soudaine révélation.

Se sentant observée de toute part, la jeune femme calma les esprit avec un simple.

- Longue histoire, je vous raconterai un jour.

La soirée en boite battait son plein.

Les acteurs ne passaient pas inaperçu mais les personnes présentes étaient assez intelligentes pour les laisser tranquille, mais le patron insista tout de même pour les mettre dans une salle VIP, réservé aux stars, pour assuré une certaine tranquillité.

La joyeuse bande se retrouva donc dans une pièce à part.

L'alcool coulait à flot et tout le monde était ivre …

Certains « visiteurs » s'étaient incrustées dans leur soirée privée, mais vu le gabarit plus qu'appréciable des filles, les garçons étaient plutôt ravis.

Un homme s'approcha d'Alexi et lui fit un rentre dedans des plus excplicite …

- Bah alors beauté t'es toute seule ?

- Ouaip.

- Interessant …un beau mec ça t'intéresse ? Nope, à moins que tu en ai un à me présenté.

- Tu ne me trouves pas à ton gout ?

- Nope. Et ta drague à deux balles ne convainc que toi !

Le jeune homme s'appretait à répondre quand un jeune homme intervint.

- Un problème ?

- T'es qui toi ?

- Son copain et j'apprécie moyennement qu'on drague ma copine devant moi, alors dégage avant que je t'abîme le visage.

Il leva sa main en direction d'Alexi…

- Tu danses chérie ?

- Tout de suite mon cœur.

Elle prit la main de son sauveur et se dirigea vers la piste de danse.

- Merci mon cœur, riait elle.

- Mais de rien Chérie, répondit il dans son sens. J'aime bien secourir les jeunes femmes en détresse.

- Un vrai gentleman anglais alors ?

- En chair et en os !

Elle s'appuya contre son torse aux premières notes de « I Will be » d'Avril Lavigne.

Leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson et leurs cœurs se firent un peu plus rapide.

Il glissa son nez dans ses cheveux, ils sentaient bon le thé Vert, et quand il se dirigea vers son cou, il reconnu une douce odeur de mûre.

Elle sentait terriblement bon, et son parfum lui ressemblait, pétillante et fruité comme une douce nuit d'été.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens , en caressant doucement sa main se son pouce, presque amoureusement.

Elle était rassurée dans ses bras.

Tout les deux avaient fermés leurs yeux pour profiter un peu plus du moment présent.

- Rob ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis bourrée je crois.

- Oh bah je suis pas très sobre n'on plus, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle se serra un peu plus dans ses bras et posa sa tête dans son cou.

Ce parfum … Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille…

Elle souffla doucement le prénom de son frère.

- Il te manque ?

- Un peu plus chaque jour… tu as le même parfum.

- Je suis désolé de te rappeler l'absence de ton frère.

- Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus près de moi comme ça.

Et il continuèrent à danser, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde.

Il était 4h du matin, et tout le monde s'apprêtait à rentrer.

Ils partagèrent tous un taxi sauf Alexi et Rob, qui étaient tout près de leurs hôtels.

- Dans quel hôtel es-tu ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Je suis sur Sunset, au best western Sunset plaza.

- Bah on va au même endroit !

- Bon et bien, acceptez vous que je vous accompagne mademoiselle ?

- Mais bien sur Jeune homme.

Ils ne marchaient pas très droit et s'éclaffait quand l'un perdait l'équilibre ou trébuchait.

Soudain le temps changea, la douce nuit californienne se transforma en un ciel digne de Londres.

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur LA et força les deux jeunes gens à courir vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche.

Ils étaient trempés et morts de rire.

Le froid ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir et la jeune femme se mit à trembler et ses lèvres commencèrent à devenir bleues.

Rob s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer un peu.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Je suis morte de froid mais je te pari que dans 5 minutes la pluie va s'arrêter pour laisser place à la douceur. C'est comme ça ici. En décembre, avec le Santa Ana on ne sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir. Les vents deviennent violents puis tout à coup plus rien.

Et effectivement, pendant qu'elle parlait, le vent et la pluie avaient cesser.

Ils reprirent le chemin de leur hôtel.

Rob lui frôla plusieurs fois la main avant de la lui prendre.

La jeune femme lui souriait mais ne releva pas.

C'était un geste qui semblait normal.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel rapidement et en homme galant il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un baiser hollywoodien, il ne lui fit qu'un timide baiser sur la joue et parti…

La laissant là, sur le pas de sa porte …

Elle entra dans sa suite, déçue et presque vexée qu'il ne l'ai pas embrassé.

Il lui avait tenu la main, l'avait prise dans ses bras et quand il avait une ouverture, il ne fit rien …

Elle posa son pass de porte sur la table du couloir et ouvrit le frigo d'appoint.

Il ne fit pas 10 mètres qu'il avait déjà envie d'être avec elle.

Et puis, sa virilité commençait sérieusement à l'asticoter et à lui jouer des tours.

Mais il ne l'avait pas embrasser … par galanterie … encore.

- Réveilles tes instincts américain Rob et mets les anglais de coté, tu y retournes, l'embrasses et tu verras ensuite.

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'à sa porte et y frappa.

Elle sortit la tête de son frigo et alla ouvrir la porte, derrière laquelle elle trouva un Rob au regard de braise, un regard qui l'a fit fondre…

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Il prit le visage de sa proie entre ses mains et se contenta d'un

- Ca !

Avant de l'embrasser furieusement comme si, sa vie en dépendait.

Elle lui rendit rapidement son baiser et s'accrocha à son cou le forçant à entrer complètement dans la suite.

Il poussa la porte avec son pied pour la fermer et passa ses mains sur ses fesse pour la soulever et la placer sur ses hanches.

Leurs langues s'entrelaçait et les mains de rob glissant sur le corps de sa proie la faisait frémir et gémir.

- J'ai envie de toi Alex, lui dit il dans un souffle.

- Pas autant que moi, se contenta t'elle de lui répondre.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, déjà entre-ouverte de la chambre et la jeta violemment sur le lit, Avant d'enlever sa chemise et son t-shirt et de se jeter sur son corps.

Il arracha les bouton de son chemisier d'un geste précis et glissa sa main sous son débardeur tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il massait ses seins en la faisant gémir.

Alexi porta sa main dans le jean de son amant et alla à la rencontre de ses fesses, il en trembla de désir.

Après avoir conquit le nord, Rob s'attaqua au sud en déboutonnant d'une main experte le jean de sa promise.

Une fois libre de ses mouvements, il glissa délicatement ses doigts sur l'intimité de la jeune femme qui se courba de plaisir.

Imitant de petites cercles puis des aller retours plus poussés, il s'amusait du plaisir non dissimulé d'Alexi.

Une fois qu'elle fut aux portes de la jouissance, il décida qu'il était trop tôt pour laisser la vague de plaisir la submerger et entra ses doigts dans son intimité.

Il sentit la frustration de la jeune femme, mais elle ne s'en plaigna pas et se laissa faire en gémissant.

Rob se retira de sa petite fleur de désir et lui enleva entièrement son jean.

Il fit glissé son boxer extrêmement doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ses deux billes bleu vinrent se planter dans celles d'Alexi, qui s'offrait totalement à lui.

Il glissa son regard sur l'intimité de la jeune femme en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur et en esquissant un sourire pleins de désir.

Il s'agenouilla au pied du lit et lui écarta doucement les jambes.

Puis son visage se plongea dans le plaisir d'Alexi.

Sa langue faisait des merveilles, au point qu'elle dût attraper un coussin pour pouvoir hurler son désir.

Elle aggripa les draps de son lit, les arrachant presque de plaisir.

Une fois fini, il se fraya un chemin entre ses cuisses pour coller son torse contre le sien.

- Tu es magnifique, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, avant de lui en mordiller le lobe.

N'en pouvant plus, la jeune fille retourna la situation à son avantage.

Elle prit à son tour le contrôle de la situation et se retrouva sur lui.

A elle de le rendre fou.

Elle caressa son corps, suça tendrement ses tétons, lecha le contour de son nombril.

Il était déjà dingue, et la protubérance entre ses jambes se fit plus volumineuse.

Alexi prit tout son temps pour arriver à son pole sud.

Elle déboutonna son jean d'un air mutin, et le fit glisser tout doucement sur ses jambes.

Son boxer Calvin Klein semblait maintenant beaucoup trop petit pour lui.

Son sexe s'impatientant devant le plaisir qu'il attendait.

Elle caressa doucement celui-ci à travers le tissu, puis, alors que le regard de Rob se fit plus pressant, elle entra sa main dans son sous vêtements, tout en caressant de sa main libre, son plaisir à elle.

Il la contemplait, se touchant, se faisant presque jouir toute seule mais se frustra de ne pouvoir intervenir.

Ses gestes s'intensifièrent tant sur son plaisir à lui que sur son sexe à elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent de désir et ses gémissements se mirent à retentir en même temps qu'il lachait les siens.

- Tu me rend fou, jouissait Rob.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

- Tu vas me faire mourir de désir. Je suis brulant.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu.

Elle laissa son plaisir de coté pour se concentrer sur lui.

Elle fit glisser son boxer à terre et dirigeait dangereusement ses lèvres vers sa verge.

Quand elle prit son désir dans sa bouche, Rob hurla de désir.

- Putain continue.

Ses mains jouèrent à leurs tour, à l'unisson avec sa bouche, de plus en plus rapidement.

- Putain je viens !

Elle s'enleva d'une traite.

- Pas encore.

Elle glissa ses hanche sur celle du jeune homme et enleva son débardeur.

Un soutient gorge noir apparut aux yeux de rob, qui se redressa pour le contempler de plus près et embrasser sa poitrine presque nu.

Le tissu était si fin qu'il laissait deviner les tétons en pointe de sa maitresse.

Il passa ses main dans son dos et dégrafa l'outil de désir, qui laissa découvrir une poitrine parfaite et ultra appétissante.

Il en embrassa chaque parcelle et lécha soigneusement les tétons de la jeune femme.

Il l'a bascula sous son corps pour mieux la regarder.

Elle était nue devant lui, prête à se donner entièrement.

Il se dirigea vers le bas du lit, et sortit un préservatif de son jean.

Il déchira le carré en plastique d'une traite avec ses mains, alors que sa bouche se perdait dans celle d'Alexi.

Elle lui arracha le bout de latex des mains, alors qu'il se relevait, surpris.

- Les femmes d'abord !

Elle glissa doucement le préservatif sur le sexe de son homme et glissa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur son désir.

Il la poussa violement en arrière et se coucha sur elle.

- J'en peu plus !

Il écarta un peu plus ses jambes et sans prévenir, la pénétra fougueusement.

Elle étouffa un gémissement et se laissa porter par les mouvements de vas et vient de son partenaire.

Il était fougueux, presque en transe.

Leurs respirations étaient calquées l'une sur l'autre et leurs gémissement s'intensifiaient aux rythmes endiablés de leurs corps.

- Continue bébé je viens.

Elle se sentit submergé par la plus grande vague de plaisir de sa vie tendit qu'il fut happé par le bonheur du 7ème ciel.

Leurs orgasmes vinrent en même temps, et leurs cri de plaisirs s'unirent tandis qu'il enlaçait la main de son amante.

Une fois le désir passé, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais, cette fois-ci, avec une tendresse infini, puis se retira d'elle.

Et tendit qu'elle se glissait sous la couette, il retira le bout de latex et la rejoint.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, tendit qu'il lui caressait et lui embrassait les cheveux.

- T'es une fille incroyable, j'ai jamais ressenti ça.

- Moi n'on plus, c'était … Indescriptible. Je ne savais pas qu'un tel plaisir existait. Et c'est la fille sobre qui te dit ça, riait-elle.

Il rigola un instant, puis plus sérieusement, lui dit …

- Je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi désormais.

- Moi n'on plus. Je suis accroc….

Il lui souri puis la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

Aucun d'eux ne savaient où cette histoire allait les mener mais c'était le début d'une très jolie aventure.

.


End file.
